


【约二萨/利二萨】OVERFLOW

by Hoorai



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoorai/pseuds/Hoorai
Summary: 按照皇室里某些不成文的规定，列奥波德会继承约瑟夫的部分财产，其中就包括作为宫廷乐师长的萨列里。
Kudos: 7





	【约二萨/利二萨】OVERFLOW

**Author's Note:**

> 人物关系：  
> 班萨→flo萨→约二  
> 巨型OOC现场比如鬼畜利二（？）

弗朗切斯科静静地站着，攥成拳的手心里满是汗。他甚至不敢去看那个宛如享用下午茶一般闲适自得，却又散发出使人恐惧的压抑气场的男人。  
“您知道您做错了什么吗，萨列里大师？”列奥波德开口，语调平淡得没有一丝波澜。  
“是的，陛下。”弗朗切斯科深呼吸，终于抬起头来。他异色的眼瞳里有复杂的情绪，但愤怒占了上风——而列奥波德只是优雅地啜饮着红茶，漫不经心地翻看一沓字迹工整的乐谱。  
“我妨碍了舍弟的工作。”他说，微微颔首，想到安东尼奥他便不再害怕。  
“那么你有什么需要解释的吗？”对方将它们归到一旁，与弗朗切斯科对视。他不再用敬语。  
“我认为，”弗朗切斯科•萨列里按住左胸口，他的外套内袋里装着弟弟的领花。他彷佛听见第一晚从房间内传出的，安东尼奥的哭叫与求助声，而自己双手被铐在门把上动弹不得，“这对安东尼奥太残酷了——您对他太残忍了，陛下。”  
“可我觉得他分明就是乐在其中。”列奥波德的笑声里也没有感情，“来赌一把吗，弗朗切斯科？”  
被亲昵地称呼让年长的萨列里打了个寒战，可他不能输。异瞳的黑猫高傲地抬起头颅：“这是我的荣幸，陛下。”  
列奥波德拍了拍手。  
像是早已预料到他的回答，两名男仆打开门，合力将一个巨大的物件推上来。  
弗朗切斯科知道那是什么，作为拥有者的列奥波德当然也心知肚明。他起身，伸手扯掉了盖在上面的大红丝绒厚布。  
一个巨大的金色鸟笼。从外观来看就足以显现其造假不菲。作为底部的圆盘足够一个男人横躺，而上面也确实躺着一个男人。  
那是宫廷乐师长，安东尼奥•萨列里。  
他身上穿着一件轻薄的吊带长裙，底下隐约可见成套女款的黑色蕾丝女式内衣，覆盖着长袜的双腿交叠略微抬起，丝质的裙摆便撑起一点弧度，层层叠叠地垂下来。与这身充满异性气质的服饰不同，安东尼奥脖子上的皮质项圈暗沈至极，显得近乎突兀。弗朗切斯科知道那是列奥波德故意留下的，上面刻着约瑟夫的名字，大抵是为了将年轻的萨列里内心尚未让渡的忠诚暴露在外。项圈的正中落着金属质地的结实锁链，末端就挂在笼子的出口。链子很长，对安东尼奥的行动没有太大影响，但对于将他束缚的目的而言已然足够。  
可爱又可怜的小金丝雀仍安静地睡着。  
弗朗切斯科的脸色不太好。他的胞弟看上去像是完全没有意识到自己正穿着什么，陷入了什么处境。萨列里不是一直会待在笼中，可平日即使被锁在里面，他也会尽量身着与兄长相同的那身套装来维持外表上最后一丝体面。现在的这身衣服肯定是来源于某个充满恶趣味的贵族，就代表着，他宝贝的安东尼奥可能是刚刚结束一次“工作”。  
乐师的眼睛被深色绸布蒙住，看不见场景的变化，但音乐家灵敏的耳朵足够他捕捉到那些轻微的响动，并为此醒过来。“先生？”他怯懦着开口，为无知而惶恐，未经许可他不敢擅自解开视觉的束缚，只能撑起身子向四周张望。可连窗帘都拉的严严实实的书房内除了列奥波德桌上的灯以外几乎没有别的光线，他无法借此判断谁站在哪里，又有多少人等着。  
弗朗切斯科想安抚自己如失去母亲的新生幼猫那般不安的弟弟，却看到鸟笼旁边的皇帝对他做出一个噤声的手势和威胁的目光，便被迫作罢。  
列奥波德蹲下，粗暴地扯着链子把萨列里拉近自己。在碰撞的声响激起的那一刻萨列里就僵住了，这半拍的犹豫使得他的肩膀重重地撞到镀金的栏杆上。萨列里疼得倒吸了一口冷气，而列奥波德只需要轻咳就能让乐师长意识到自己的错误：一个任人摆布的玩具是不应该感到疼的，也许对于其他贵族这点并不重要，但对于列奥波德来说就是坏了规矩。  
“看来是我太久没有来检查，您已经把那些都忘光了？”他说话的语气平静的很，将手从缝隙里伸进去。手套隔绝了人体的温度，微凉的光滑触感顺着乐师的脸颊一路向下，而后扼住安东尼奥戴着项圈的颈子。即便并未施力，萨列里还是立马颤抖起来，哭叫被憋在喉咙里，转变为抽噎着的，断断续续的请求：“不，不是的，我没有，陛下！求您...！”  
弗朗切斯科想要冲过去，再怎么僭越他也要去制止折磨安东尼奥的那只手，不能让安东尼奥再陷入不好的回忆中去了。  
没等列奥波德做出指示，就有不知何时出现的守卫牵制住弗朗切斯科，捂住他的嘴，带他一路后退到门边上。上位者瞥了他一眼，得胜似的勾了勾嘴角（这是弗朗切斯科看到他露出的第一个笑容，尽管代表着嘲弄与骄傲），仍是把手收回，行动间带落那条下意识挣扎时弄松的布料，湿润的暖棕色眸子显露出来。  
“看着我，然后——”  
“在您准许之前...我都不能移开视线。”在支配者停顿后，萨列里顺从地接上话。  
“很好。”列奥波德赞许地点了点头，将一个酒杯放在地上，推至萨列里面前，用弗朗切斯科听不见的音量说，“这是春药，请您喝下去吧，然后我会操您。”  
列奥波德保持著作为皇帝的风范。他对待安东尼奥•萨列里的态度似乎截然不同，这句话里全然没有威胁的意味，而是礼貌又文雅，好像只是同在近臣讨论明天的天气情况适合怎样的外出活动。  
萨列里没有丝毫拒绝的余地，乖顺的捧起酒杯，像喝牛奶的小动物，一点点饮尽杯中甜蜜的液体。乐师喜欢这个，连嘴角溢出的一滴也不放过，被探出的舌尖及时卷入口中。  
他抬起头，自下而上仰视他现在的所有者，指尖掠过项圈上刻有字母的那一部分，眼神中燃起一种异样的狂热。列奥波德替他打开了笼子，吊带从肩头滑落，搭扣被解掉，他从繁复的衣物中脱身，如同训练良好的大型犬只，从坚硬冰凉的鸟笼中被放出，爬行到室内柔软昂贵的地毯上，并自觉地接近重新坐下的列奥波德，讨好般蹭蹭他的小腿。  
弗朗切斯科感到绝望，即使打一开始他便知道这是一场必输的赌博，他原本就不能寄希望于弟弟的反抗，那样的付出的代价会更大。  
年长的萨列里清楚的明白，自己能够得以幸免，纯粹是因为约瑟夫二世对安东尼奥的喜爱胜过他数倍——他还没有被约瑟夫视为不可失的珍藏，而安东尼奥是。于是他的定义停留在乐师，而安东尼奥则荣升为了所有物。他这个对皇帝抱有不该有的情愫的弟弟如愿以偿地获得了本以为没有可能的爱意，却害的自己落入猎人的陷阱。约瑟夫的确对他足够好，可这不代表列奥波德同样，他甚至不喜欢音乐。但现在，列奥波德却要弗朗切斯科承受更大的痛苦，要他轻眼见证一件物品所有权的更替，要他轻眼见证一个时代的终了和新时代的开始，要他亲眼看着骨肉——约瑟夫最忠心的服侍者，主动为新君王加冕。  
讽刺的是，就连列奥波德“继承”安东尼奥的时候，弗朗切斯科也是在场的。他还记得那一天他们收到通知出发前往美泉宫，却没有被告知缘由。而后他们一起被领到一个房间门前，安东尼奥显然比他更熟悉这里，他捏着与正装相搭配的领结犹豫着要不要摘下，但在作出决定之前就被带走了。前来迎接的不是别人，正是列奥波德。他将安东尼奥带进房里，命令弗朗切斯科留在门外把守，不允许任何人接近，又故意留下一条引诱他窥探的缝隙（后来弗朗切斯科才知道新皇帝已经开始下起第一步棋）。  
他看见约瑟夫也在，像是一场交接仪式。这个时候已经确定了列奥波德将会即位，而按照皇室中不成文的规定他总要继承约瑟夫的一部分财产，萨列里显然就属于其中。约瑟夫解下被萨列里揉出褶皱的领结递给他，后者便会意地覆盖在眼上，于后脑轻轻系上一个结。他们没有使用房间里的大床，约瑟夫牵着萨列里的手指引他坐到一旁的椅子上。  
他在萨列里耳边小声交代了些什么，乐师的脸颊立马就红透了，连耳尖都泛起可爱的颜色。萨列里开始解身上衣物，也许是因为耳语的内容，又或者是由于列奥波德的存在，他看上去紧张的很，捏着纽扣的手指都在发着抖。约瑟夫显然没在意这些，他相信经过良好训练的萨列里能承受住。  
美好的躯体逐渐显露出来，对甜食的喜好造就了音乐家柔软的皮肉，饱满的胸部形成漂亮的弧度，丰腴的大腿和相对纤细的小腿都被包裹在轻薄的漆黑长筒袜下，隐隐约约透露出肤色。裤装和外套都掉到地上，他的下身如有先见之明那般未着寸缕。  
他略微调整坐姿，引人遐想的腿分开，架在座椅的扶手上，涂着甲油的五指陷入臀肉，按压着施力，于是紧闭的后穴暴露在空气里。  
萨列里整个人都呈现出一种最适宜被展示的姿态。  
“这是我非常喜欢的孩子，希望你未来也能好好疼爱他。”约瑟夫的语气里充满怜爱，做的又是另外一回事。他从桌上整齐摆放的道具里挑挑拣拣，最后选定了一根指挥棒。  
这根指挥棒是萨列里用过的，来自约瑟夫本人的礼物。它并不粗，不需要润滑就没轻松的插进去，毕竟它的并不是拿来满足萨列里的，只是为了更好地显露他的“性能”。  
细长的指挥棒被推入了一小半，未经扩张的干涩后穴准许它留在里面不会滑落，但肠道的每一次收缩都会让它小幅度地晃动。  
他抚摸萨列里的脸颊，粘人的小宠物迷恋地拱拱他的掌心。约瑟夫没有停留太久，手指移动到他的嘴巴上。指尖轻轻按压肉感的下唇，萨列里就主动张开嘴，舌尖追随着手指的引诱，又吮吸着发出响亮的水声。  
“先是嘴。”约瑟夫说，他抽出手指，可爱的舌头恋恋不舍地追出来，“你可以让他给你口交。也许你会觉得这有点乏味，不过他的技术很好，在时间紧迫的时候正合适，也不用担心任何事后处理，他会把所有东西都咽下去的。切记不要玩得太过，他是个很好的歌唱家，可不能弄坏他的嗓子，他还有好些个优秀学生要教呢。”  
“顺便，虽然我不知道你会不会——你不用担心他。毕竟萨列里大师擅于创作，因此想象力足够丰富。即使是在帮你服务他也会想着是在用另一张嘴含着你。是这样吗，大师？”  
萨列里并没有得到开口的允许，只能从喉咙里挤出一声表达羞耻的呜咽。但他的身体足够诚实，仅仅是听见约瑟夫的叙述就让他兴奋起来，阴茎和乳头都开始变硬，穴口紧紧地咬住那根也许他以后上台还要用到的东西。他抖了抖，下意识地想要合拢膝盖隐藏，而约瑟夫只是重新触上他的皮肤就让他快速摒弃掉羞耻心，还把大腿更努力地向后压。  
“乖孩子。”约瑟夫安抚性质地撸动萨列里的性器作为奖励，在他获得什么实质性的快感之前堪堪停下，继续演示。  
一边胸肉被虎口卡住，萨列里自己的口水和前液被抹在皮肤上。“接下去是胸。”约瑟夫托着由于姿势原因略微下垂的软肉，像是在对待什么珍贵货物一样掂量两下，“倒也不是肌肉，比起一般男性，他胸部的脂肪确实要更多一些。不要担心，我没给他吃什么奇怪的东西，大概只是因为大师喜欢那些女士们偏爱的甜点。得益于此，你甚至可以使用这里。要不要试一试手感？”  
约瑟夫后退两步，为列奥波德腾出空间。  
列奥波德背对着弗朗切斯科，最为年长的萨列里看不到他脸上的表情，因而判断不出他究竟满不满意自己的弟弟。  
未来的新皇帝看着面前低垂着头表示顺从的乐师，将手覆盖到他胸前，试探性的揉捏过后毫无征兆地揪住乐师早已挺立的乳尖拉扯。  
“呜...！”萨列里发出一声不加压抑的呻吟——他不被允许说话，但可以叫——并不全是因为快感，疼痛占了上风。他知道如此粗暴的手法不可能属于约瑟夫，却没有选择的余地。  
也许从这个时候开始，他就已经点燃了上位者的施暴欲，可温顺的小羊羔并不知道自己对于捕食者来说是顿多么可口的美餐，仍然把自己往列奥波德手里送，一面哀哀地叫，毫无反抗之力。  
“...这有些过了。”约瑟夫的手搭上他的小臂。列奥波德停下来，尽管对方并没有用力，他还是能感觉到自己的举动惹怒了这位向来好脾气的兄长。  
空气一时凝固住。直至列奥波德先做出退让，松开手退回观众的原位，约瑟夫才再度开口：“我向你展示怎么使用他，是为了确保未来你们双方都能得到最大的乐趣。他确实是喜欢被粗暴对待，但绝不是像这样，在现在。你做的有些过了。”  
“您在同情一个玩具？”列奥波德说，他略微抬起头，轻蔑之意溢于言表。  
“安东尼奥不是玩具。”约瑟夫的语气很笃定，又有些冷漠，“我说过，他是我很喜欢的孩子。我不希望你弄坏他。”  
列奥波德注意到他称呼的转换。约瑟夫喊出这个名字时的语气简直就像是在呼唤一位情人。他终于明白为什么兄长肯花这么多钱财在一个普普通通的乐师上面，列奥波德觉得这完全是没必要的闲职。约瑟夫和宫廷乐师长之间的关系现在看来要复杂的多。  
原来是个靠屁股上位的小婊子，列奥波德几乎要为此笑出声了。  
“现在我们继续。”约瑟夫说，他又回到原来那副怡然自得的模样。他知道列奥波德是乐在其中，而忘了在长辈面前应该掌握的分寸——毕竟没有人会拒绝性，或者换句话说，实际上，没有人能做到拒绝安东尼奥•萨列里。  
他拍拍萨列里的小腿，后者便会意地将架在扶手上的腿移下来，放低重心半躺在椅子里，双手将大腿抱住。“我想你等不及了，我们快一些进行下去，不要把时间浪费在无关紧要的争吵上面。”为了方便约瑟夫将指挥棒往里推了一些，然后向对待贵族小姐那样托着萨列里右脚脚底略微抬高。约瑟夫的另一只手解开了吊带袜的锁扣，与他的说辞相反，长袜被褪去的过程显得漫长过头，黑色包裹的部分逐渐被剥开，富有肉感与弹性的白皙果肉暴露出来。  
一只袜子被脱掉了。并在一起的双腿一边露出同样涂着深色甲油的脚掌，一边仍然欲盖弥彰地裹得严严实实，两者显现出截然不同的风情，不过归根结底总是色情的。“他的脚和手一样都是可以使用的。”约瑟夫轻吻他的足尖（列奥波德为此挑了挑眉），“当然，这里也可以。”顺着腿部线条游走的手最终停留在腿根，挤进缝隙里，充满暗示意味地进出，萨列里再次红了脸，大腿夹的更紧，从喉咙里挤出撒娇般的气音。  
约瑟夫捏了捏内侧的软肉，萨列里喉结滚动一下，再度张开腿在扶手上架好。  
“好了，我想你也等不及了，我们进入正题。要知道，这里确实是最能取悦人的地方。”约瑟夫握住指挥棒的末端——他曾经也有个音乐梦，只不过缺乏天赋，但他现在可以奏响最合适的乐器了。  
萨列里的肠道已经开始微微湿润，穴口也早就放松下来，整根指挥棒都被他的体温捂热了。  
“要怎么对待他，相信他自己比我要清楚的多。您可以开口了，萨列里大师，告诉我您感受到了什么，想要什么。”  
获得准许之后萨列里舔了舔嘴唇，嗓子还哑着：“您正在用指挥棒操我...我想大概是您为我定制的那一根，我感受到了上面的纹路。”想到这里萨列里变得更加兴奋，他的身体已经敏感的不成样子。而且，要知道，像他这样受过良好教育的上等人平日里可不能把这样下流的词汇挂在嘴边的，“嗯、唔...您...啊...您刚刚用它的顶端碾过了我的前列腺...哈啊…好舒服...我还想要，求您给我...”  
话已出口萨列里昏沈的大脑才反应过来，他说的太过直接，太过露骨，这不合礼仪。如果是与约瑟夫独处倒也罢了，列奥波德一定对此不满的。于是萨列里徒劳地咬住下唇，骗自己这样就能把方才的话咽回去。  
幸运的是，此时两位皇室看上去都没有什么追究的兴致，他们的注意力都集中在萨列里本身。小宠物现在已经进入最适合被使用的状态，呼吸像发了情一样粗重，浑身酸软无法反抗，阴茎挺硬着，前液打湿下腹疏淡的体毛，浑身上下都诉说着渴望。  
约瑟夫对乐师的赞扬不加吝啬。他与列奥波德交换眼神，这一次的本意并不是让他来享乐的，约瑟夫绕道椅子后面，坐在床沿，捞起萨列里的双腿扶好。而列奥波德终于回到主位，进一步推着他的膝盖强迫他更努力地张开腿，乘着萨列里小声痛呼的时候从正面操进去。

“哈啊…啊...陛下、陛下...！”萨列里虚揽着列奥波德的肩膀——对方难得的没有禁止他亲昵的举动，而是鼓励地拍了拍他的后腰。  
其实列奥波德骗了他，那只是一杯低度数的甜果酒，没有半点催情的成分在。然而萨列里却像是被欲火点燃，把自己掩饰在药剂的作用下，暴露出最为放荡的一面来，跨坐在列奥波德的身上贪婪地吞吃，发出甜腻得过分的呻吟声。他的肠道里也许还满满当当地塞着别人的精液，抑或是什么被灌进去的别的液体，这方便了他加快抽插的速度，毫不掩饰的追求快感，并不停地喊着眼前支配者的名字。  
列奥波德的双手再一次搭上萨列里的颈子，他能鲜明地感受到自己兄长的名字留在上边。他也曾险些在这具美好的肉体上失去理智，为他柔软高热又紧致湿滑的后穴还有甜美的喘息和迎合的技巧。可就在他陷入的前一秒钟，乐师颤抖着喊着约瑟夫的名字高潮了——萨列里是被约瑟夫一手调教开发的，从被侵入的那刻起他就应该知道操他的不是他的饲主，但坠入极乐的深渊时他仍然会向幻想中的人呼救。  
这不应当。列奥波德冷静下来，萨列里的所有权已经让渡给他了，现在他需要用自己的办法来调整玩具的设定和性能。于是他将萨列里拴在金丝笼里，丢给那些暗地里骂他是婊子却又无时无刻不在肖想他肉体的人，让他承受各种各样的对待，直到在性爱中被磨失自我。  
他终于施力。萨列里被迫抬起头，却没有挣扎的意思。骤然袭来的窒息感和死亡威胁的本能恐惧成了感官的催化，后穴猛然较紧，他在大脑错误规划的快感中无法自抑地高潮。列奥波德无意伤害他，这只是一点无伤大雅的小情趣。他放开手，萨列里脱力地趴在他肩头，整个人都微微抽搐，肠道也仍在筋挛着无规则收缩。  
“过来吧。”列奥波德冲萨列里——弗朗切斯科•萨列里招招手，故意喊的响亮，好让萨列里知道有人来了。  
未经允许萨列里还是只能看着列奥波德，尽管他眼前泪水染得模糊不清。萨列里停下动作，迷迷糊糊地笑起来，就像刚刚睡醒还没有恢复意识的小猫咪，舒展了一下身体：“看来我们还有一位高贵的客人。”他停了停，平复呼吸，“如果陛下允许的话，我可以帮您用嘴解决。啊，我的手活也很好——陛下？”  
列奥波德点头，萨列里才侧过身去看他的新客人。弗朗切斯科脸上的表情很微妙，他知道这么做是背德的，也与他原本的目的背道而驰，可他根本不可能抑制住安东尼奥的渴望，因为他对他有超越兄弟的感情，从很多年以前。  
萨列里看到来人只是顿了顿，就仿佛从来不认识弗朗切斯科一样，急切地凑过来要解他的裤子。  
弗朗切斯科知道自己一败涂地。

是时候为萨列里定制一条新的项圈了，列奥波德想，也许是两条？


End file.
